Confronting Father
by Magicphoenixstonedra
Summary: First try at a Gravepainter's child short story, all in their child's point of view. Hope you enjoy!:)
1. Chapter 1

Confronting Father

She slowly made her way through to her father's castle, trying her best not to make a single sound, out of fear of him hearing her before she found him.

The hallways were dark but with a strangely faint green glow lighting them. The atmosphere was also cold and unwelcoming unlike the one in the land of the remembered, but she slithered on, wrapping around her rainbow colored wings around herself. The last time she remembered being here was when she was only a baby, and barely learning to use her wings…._Oh the happy times…_ she thought to herself, and began to shed a few tears. **Thud! **She instantly turned her head only to see a black blur with a hint of green come at her. With a surprised yelp was swept off the ground, feeling his long and bony fingers grip her pale rose fur tightly.

"Dios me ayude" she whispered to herself

When they had made it to their destination he instantly threw her to the ground, and soon appeared on his throne with an unamused expression.

"So after all these years you finally have the courage to face me…impressive Pequena" Xibalba said, making a tall glass of wine appear in his hand.

With great effort got up, and took a few steps back from her father "S-s-si p-papá" Pequena whimpered out

He began to examine the red liquid in his glass "Now, besides that, why else did you come here?" he asked

"I came for your admiration papá" she answered, slowly spreading out her wings, getting ready to fly at any moment

"And why, pray tell do you want my admiration?" he asked her, slightly raising a white eyebrow

She lowered her head downward but briefly looked back to him then at the floor "I can't stand it, knowing that you will forever be silent to me, and pretending I don't exist" her feathers turning a deep shade of blue

A wave of shock was placed on his face, but was quickly replaced with a straight one "Do you remember when you were little, how I would always turn into a monstrous beast and chase you around the kingdom?" he asked, a slight smile escaped his lips

"Of course…" she said, remembering how much he had loved her back then, before he shut her out completely "But what does that have to do with you acknowledging me?" she asked taking a few steps forward

"Well…" he stood up, causing her to recoil a bit "We could always make a wager" he continued

Pequena slightly raised her head at this "What's the wager?" she asked

"If you can last an hour without me catching you then I will no longer be silent to you…..if you win" he said, taking a small sip of wine

"And if I lose?" she asked

The smile he had on early vanished "That is something for you to find out" Xibalba answered coldly "Now, do we have a deal?" he extended his hand for hers' to shake

Slowly she extended her paw, and soon was shaking his "By the ancient rules" she said

"Done" he said and without another word began to change form, into something bigger and more intimidating then his original form.

The new form he had taken had made him almost reach the ceiling, with its massive size which also made it difficult for him to spread out his wing, but that didn't matter to Xibalba. His snout was long and curved, his body was massive but slim, and he stood on four legs. The sight made her red skull shaped pupils double in size…._He actually turned into a dragon…._this both amazed and frightened her, knowing this would make it easy to out run him but a challenge to hide from him. He with ease lowered himself to her level, his snout barely inches from hers'. All her feathers soon took on various shades of light green.

"The wager. Begins. Now!" he roared

Without another word Pequena instantly flew out of the room, in a very hasty and awkward manner. Xibalba just stood for a few seconds before he soon came in pursuit.

Her heart began to pound against her ribcage, threatening to explode right out of her chest at any moment. _This was a horrible idea!_ She thought with fright, but it was too late to forfeit _I just have to go through one hour without him catching me…..but so much can go wrong in one hour…_Suddenly her vision began to blur but shook it off _Don't give up so early!_ And continued to fly a little harder, proving to be a bad idea.

Then the sound of giant beating wings filled her ears, and so turned to see her father right on her tail. _Ay no!_ She panicked, but saw that the entranced to castle was wide open and so with a few mighty beats of her wings flew right through it, and at the last moment realized that she was out in the open. _Stupid!_ Quickly she hid behind one of the tall sharp rocks that sprouted from the ground, becoming as still as death itself.

Wing beats could be heard in the distance, until they were right above the rock but soon passed by. _Maybe I can hid here throughout the entire hour_….She thought to herself, letting a mischievous smile escape her lips….if she had any.

30 minutes later…..

She was beginning to tap on the cold stone floor _this is strange….my father should have found me by now unless, _without warning the rock that she was hiding underneath, burst into boulder size chunks. The explosion sent her tumbling downward, but stopped herself in time before hitting into another rock. Quickly turning her head around saw her father flying just above, with a triumphant smile on his tar covered face.

"It appears that I have found you, dear daughter" he chuckled, now swooping down towards her with extended talons

Pequena instantly dodged his attempt at capturing her, and began to fly between the tall pointed rocks, in hopes of out maneuvering him.

"You're not the only one who can be clever!" she called back

He just snickered and dove after her.

Viciously flapping her wings Pequena began to slow down, and turn at the stone over ahead. Suddenly out of nowhere came out a purple snake and began to wrap around her tiny body; with one free wing she flapped franticly, trying to escape the snake or snakes as she had just realized had two heads, grip but failed when one of the heads bit her.

"No…." everything soon became dark

Instantly a smaller and younger version of Pequena awoke from her nightmare, only to find herself wrapped in her father's great and gigantic black wings, along with a snoring Magga who was also small but slightly bigger then her, fast asleep.

"It was only a dream?" she said to herself in a whisper

_He would never hate me….would he? _With this running through her head she began to shiver in fear of it being true, or soon to be true. But soon all that worry had vanished from her when she felt the wings of her father's, slightly wrapped themselves around her tightly; fearing that she was not receiving enough warmth. _I guess not…such a silly thing to worry about…_and with that, began to drift off to the land of sleep.

Fin

**I really had fun writing this and just love every minute of it, I just hope you all love it as well**.


	2. Chapter 2

** Keep in mind this was after she was shot with the arrow and became La Muerte's and Xibalba's daughter.**

Lost soul

My mind drifted to nothingness as I wondered through this abyss, with my body but a ghost of it's former self. Every year I would see the place I once called home, along with a blood skinned man decorated in gold jewelry and war paint, placeing flowers on a grave, which I believed to be mine, once every year on that very day...this tortured my soul even more for this man would shead many tears, making my way to the land of the unknown very difficult, for it was always covered in his salty tears.

As soon as he left the land began to disappear, and soon after came the moonlit road, covered to the brim with his tears of grief.

As I walked, I continued to search in the back of my mind of those forgotten memories, the same memories which held my emotions and my life before death, but nothing came and so gave up.

A bright flash of light blinded me, causing a great surge of panic to overcome me. I felt the spirit of my tortured soul begin to fad away and replacing it was a longing warmth...then, all disappeared...the pain...the suffering...everything just...vanished...I was free...

Fin


End file.
